KeraBeast
KeraBeast is an unidentified device that was created by the Dinoids many years prior to the present, and is believed to change everything they know. Why? Nobody is quite sure. All they know is that KeraBeast holds some kind of incredible power, but they simply don't know what said power is due to the inability to get KeraBeast to function. One fateful day in the year 2209, KeraBeast manages to escape confinement and flee to Earth, where he meets Plio Kenson as both of them become involved in a plot from the Dinoids and fight to defend Earth against their attacks. Appearance KeraBeast is a relatively unique case compared to the other Dinoid Morpher characters. Whereas the others have their respective Master Modes as their true forms, KeraBeast's true form is NOT KeraMaster, nor is it replacing his actual true form, which still remains a mystery to this day, and, as stated by the creator of The Blue Tri, KeraBeast will not have his true form revealed until he can "design something that doesn't rip off too much from Omega-Xis from Mega Man Star Force", from whom KeraBeast's personality is heavily based on already, so designing his true form currently will not be a priority. Due to such, not a single character in the story knows what KeraBeast truly looks like. With that said, KeraBeast (In Civilian Mode) is a simple, oval shaped device with a singular horn on his head pointed forward, with a cyan muzzle and a mix of blue eyes with red irises. Not much else is different, although apparently, KeraBeast has two other horns directly beneath his Civilian Mode's body, which dig into Plio's skin for as long as Plio wears him on his wrist, and this seems to not dangerously effect Plio despite the fact that, when this happens, the two hidden horns extend further to effectively bury KeraBeast's body into Plio's wrist so that he cannot be forcefully removed. Apparently, KeraBeast's awareness of this fact seems to fade as the series progresses, but Plio still constantly feels a sharp sting where KeraBeast is mounted to this day. In Battle Mode, KeraBeast becomes much larger in size, encompassing Plio's entire arm and is apparently too heavy for Plio to lift, but when Plio is transformed into Kerason, he's able to lift this form of KeraBeast just fine as if he was weightless. In this form, KeraBeast is depicted as a semi-cannon shaped form with a circular "mouth" from which an energy mace projects itself to allow Kerason to attack with a weapon. This is later upgraded into a chain and mace flail, and later a Drill option for the mace, which in turn can also work with the chain upgraded and thus result in a Drill Flail. KeraBeast's eyes and muzzle colors stay the same, but now KeraBeast has visible "ears" in the form of jet boosters, with his singular horn now having grown into an axe-like shape, with two additional horns (the hidden horns mentioned above) appearing from the lower sides of KeraBeast from the back, extending towards the front to form "tusks" of sorts for KeraBeast to further be utilized as a weapon for attacking opponents, or even parrying attacks. KeraBeast and Plio, when in full sync with each other, can further transform from Kerason into KeraMaster, which resembles the other Master Modes seen by the Dinoid Knights, although this specific one is based off of Triceratops, and is the first of them all seen in the comic. KeraMaster has no fingers or toes, but rather nobs that are partially charged with electricity as to allow KeraMaster to move on the ground at all, in addition to being able to rear up to fight opponents with his arms. Speaking of KeraMaster's arms, he is notable in his design as his arms have tank treads built into the back ends of each arm. Older concepts of Kerason and KeraMaster, the first two characters ever created for The Blue Tri, have depicted KeraMaster with a tank based vehicle mode, in addition to actually being separate from Plio. KeraMaster's tank treads, however, still have an actual function in his final design. Another note is that KeraMaster, when speaking, speaks in a voice that's a synced version of KeraBeast's and Plio's voices. As KeraKing, KeraBeast acquires an actual jaw for him to utilize, which can vary from two weapons and finishers dubbed "Starlight Omega Excalibur", which projects an energy sword made of heavily dense light molecules, and can used to brutally dismember opponents normally immune to bladed attacks. The second, and primary finisher, is called "Starlight Omega Bomb", which causes KeraBeast to open his jaws in a 180 degree angle, and as a massive cannon projects itself from his jaws, and when fired, fires an explosive blast of pure energy capable of completely vaporizing matter at direct impact. This, alongside Starlight Omega Excalibur, are the ONLY attacks capable of truly killing Omnicron, but there exists a third variant which will just simply seal Omnicron's fate; "Starlight Omega Override", which is a combination of KeraKing's sword and cannon attack, which can brutally impale opponents and permanently delete targets from existence. In regards to looks in this form, KeraKing gains a royal color palette in regards to his looks, and gains Gold as his primary colors in addition to a royal shade of blue. He also acquires a cape which is capable of deflecting or reflecting virtually every attack launched at KeraKing back at the opposing target. KeraKing's helmet is a modified version of the helmet of Kerason, and in addition to the near god-like powers as KeraKing, he actually does not utilize KeraMaster in this form. Instead, however, KeraMaster can be summoned as a separate entity and be used as a mount for KeraKing to ride on, and gives KeraMaster incredible buffs to speed and the ability to fly. BeastBlitz, the name of KeraBeast's transformed vehicle mode, is a special mode that KeraBeast gains access to in Season 1 after some foreshadowing of Kerason attempting to use KeraBeast's jet boosters to move at faster speeds for transport purposes. In the light of the results, Plio modifies KeraBeast's abilities to include BeastBlitz, in which after Plio transforms into Kerason, KeraBeast will transform into a vehicle mode that encompasses Plio within with a proper voice command. BeastBlitz is steered with Kerason's entire right arm, from which it is covered no differently from how KeraBeast normally covers it while Kerason resides in BeastBlitz's cockpit. When KeraBeast's true form was finally designed and finalized, KeraBeast resembles a fictional, hooved Theropod with a head resembling that of his Kerason 2.0 Battle Mode; jaws with sharp teeth, twin tusks on his cheeks, and an axeblade-like horn on his head. The back of his head has a minor bit of fins which resemble those of Dogma, and his back has spikes made of the same substance as his fins. His tail, likewise, has a thagomizer made of the same materials. His overall coloration is identical to the one he has as plain old KeraBeast in every other form he has that is defined as being KeraBeast and not related to KeraMaster, KeraKing, or Plio. Personality KeraBeast, as noted in the category's description of Blood Knight, most readily is eager to resort to violence to solve a conflict. When KeraBeast first gets a chance to escape from Despot's Throne, he immediately thrashes several Velocilites and Pterazok before finally heading on a pod towards Earth to escape and hide from his former captors. When Plio tinkers with him into a wrist-like device due to being mistaken for something else that looked similar to him, KeraBeast's twin hidden horns end up digging into Plio's skin as an immediate reaction to coming into contact with such a surface. During the Pilot, when KeraBeast refuses to let Plio utilize his powers to become Kerason just before they end up splitting up for a moment, KeraBeast's reasoning for doing so is that now that he is strapped to Plio's wrist, he cannot fight normally, and thus needs Plio to fight. He's denying the choice of a fight for once because during school for Plio that same day, Plio was being thrashed by bullies, and his teachers throughout the day had not been very nice to him based on what KeraBeast was hearing, leading KeraBeast to assume that Plio wanted to get himself killed, and though he didn't say this was the reason for refusing to allow Plio to transform, he chose to say something more along the lines of Plio needing to earn his respect to continue using his powers. To be fair, both what KeraBeast thought and what KeraBeast said are no different from what he ultimately thought of the entire situation. Plio, during the school day, repeatedly had let himself be thrashed by other students in gym, being scolded by teachers, and be even further thrashed by bullies, ALL without even so much as considering of using KeraBeast's powers to his own advantage. KeraBeast, due to this, though Plio was not only trying to get himself killed, but also believed that due to such, he had no real respect for Plio anymore, and it isn't until later after Plio manages to thrash 13 Velocilites and partially paralyze Pterazok that ultimately earns KeraBeast's respect back, which enables the both of them to go head to head with Tyrannox, the Big Bad of the Pilot, and ultimately succeed in killing Tyrannox, and proving Plio's ultimate sense of worth to stay around, and in turn proving to Plio that KeraBeast simply wanted him to find a motivation to continue on with his own duties with new found confidence. Apparently, sometime after this, it's revealed to Plio that KeraBeast has obvious Values Dissonance and Moral Standards from humankind, as KeraBeast did indeed fill Plio in on the real reason as to why he refused to let Plio use his powers, and what happened during the day that led to KeraBeast leading to such. Apparently, though, this just proved KeraBeast to be a dunce in understanding human culture, since Plio points out that of everything done in school, gym class and the bullies were the only parts he legitimately hated during the duration of it, and that KeraBeast was too quick to assume everything was a problem in some form or another. Weaknesses/Flaws KeraBeast is sometimes described by Plio to be a bad influence, mainly due to how quickly KeraBeast resorts to violence, or how KeraBeast's malfunctions during Season 1 cause Plio to spend a lot of his spare change on the DevDevice he gets in the Pilot specifically because of KeraBeast. KeraBeast, due to his current form being bound to Plio, is unable to fight like how he claims to be capable of in the past. Later on into Season 1, KeraBeast gains the ability to fully manifest into his true form, but when he does so, he realizes that not only does Plio lose access to his powers as Kerason, but not only that, there's also the fact that KeraBeasts's true form, despite being a large theropod in design, is actually very weak in combat. History Prehistory KeraBeast, given what was said about him by Tyrannox, is believed to change everything by the time his powers become fully unleashed. Except, in reality, he already did so. Many eons into the past, before the universe itself came to be, a being called "Dogma" existed which had a few physical characteristics with KeraBeast, and was the absolute force of justice incarnate. One day, a group of deities began abusing their powers over all other Multiverses, the group collectively known as "Ultimorians", and as a result, Dogma eliminated all of them, and was never seen again for as quickly as he had appeared. Dogma, effectively creating a clean slate of the realm of existence after the severe damage they caused, recreates existence and goes into an ancient slumber. To this day, many incarnations of Dogma exist, and one of which takes the form of KeraBeast, but though this may answer what KeraBeast's true form looks like, nobody is certain as to how powerful KeraBeast truly is, since when he does awaken, he instead uses the powers of a deceased Dinoid known as Keratrident, and never even seemed to realize he may or may not have access to another form and set of powers based on those of Dogma. In a similar instance, RakoRider had been given the exact same remarks and tone as KeraBeast was given, leading many to suspect that Dogma has incarnations in several characters present in The Blue Tri, and not just one. As a creature, Dogma exists solely in the backstory of the series which, for the most part, is discovered piece by piece rather than being told in an ancient legend. KeraBeast is the closest there may ever be to Dogma actually making an appearance in the Blue Tri, since KeraBeast's true form, as of the moment, more or less looks identical to Dogma's looks, except far smaller in height and far less powerful by comparison to what Dogma is known for. According to KeraBeast, his basic exterior shell was recycled and copied by various Terran companies to use in all sorts of different devices. The only confusing part about would seemingly be Dogma's involvement with creating KeraBeast; Dogma did not let his creation actually exist in it's current form until 10 years prior to the beginning of The Blue Tri, but Dogma DID create KeraBeast much longer ago than that. Pilot Episode (Note: Summary as of the current pages presented for the comic.) KeraBeast makes his debut in Page 0 of the Pilot Chapter, in which he's sealed away in a reinforced container made of some unknown type of glass. Tyrannox is keeping guard on him, grumbling a bit as to how, as mentioned above, KeraBeast could possibly change everything somehow, yet when he's called to the bridge by Blades, Tyrannox initially refuses to abandon his post on guard duty, claiming that only Saideus himself would dare get him to budge from his spot, as his claws are heavily secured around KeraBeast's container. When Saideus DOES yell for Tyrannox, the latter's temper snaps and his claws end up shattering a good portion of the glass containing KeraBeast, and when Tyrannox leaves for the bridge, KeraBeast wakes up and has all of his intentions clear from the start of Page 1. Clearing through at least 2 Velocilites much larger than himself, and possibly even more than those two, he confronts Pterazok just as he's arguing with Tyrannox over a comlink channel. KeraBeast, assuming a projection based form resembling a Lindwyrm, and full on tackles Pterazok as the villainous Dinoid and makes his escape through a pried open weapon window, before making his escape towards Earth to hide from the other Dinoids soon to be after him... When he arrives on Earth, he infiltrates a house and finds a device similar to himself in shape (As noted above), and discards it and takes it's place as a hiding spot. However, this leads to Plio Kenson tinkering with KeraBeast while he's temporary offline, and when Plio straps KeraBeast to his wrist, a sharp sting from KeraBeast's bottom fangs pierces Plio's skin, as a surge of blue and magenta electricity surge through Plio's body, with a vision of Keratrident being visible to both of them in the form of an Earth based Triceratops rather than his true, Dinoid form. Design Notes KeraBeast, due to KeraTrident's influence on his appearance and powers, is a homage to Guardian Beast Triceratops of Zyuranger, Bakuryuu Triceratops from Abaranger, and Engine K-line from Go-Onger of Super Sentai. Initially, KeraBeast lacked any traits from Engine K-line entirely, until it was decided to retcon the airship that Plio uses in Chapter 9 against Quartz to be an entirely new mode for KeraBeast to utilize, and thus answers the question of how Plio/Kerason can quickly arrive on the situation of an enemy Dinoid. KeraBeast's true form is constantly hidden beneath KeraTrident's powers that prevent KeraBeast's actual true form from being the basis of KeraMaster instead of KeraTrident serving as the basis. The reasoning behind this appears to be that KeraBeast possibly has no true form, and is very much a prototype when compared to the other Beast Morphers. Due to the noticeable lack of features at the beginning from which KeraBeast later gains thanks to Plio, it may be intended that KeraBeast was only finished with minimum requirements and was intended for Plio to effectively fill in the gaps of KeraBeast's powers, provided KeraTrident wasn't doing that on his own. Originally, KeraTrident did not exist for a while, and KeraBeast would've been the host of the Triceratops related looks Kerason and KeraMaster have. Not only that, but KeraBeast was originally designed with Triceratops in mind for both modes. However, to avoid problems with AbareBlue's signature weapon, KeraBeast was changed into an arm mounted hilt for an energy weapon, and his entire shape changed as a result. Due to this, KeraTrident was then created and added into KeraBeast's backstory, and in addition, Dogma soon joined KeraTrident in having a role in KeraBeast's backstory. In a similar fashion to KeraBeast not having existed in the original designs for Kerason, BeastBlitz was never intended to exist with a major role. However, BeastBlitz was given an actual role in slaying a few major antagonists that proved to be far more of a problem than they were originally intended to be, thus giving an actual reason for BeastBlitz's picture to exist as an official major ability of Kerason. KeraBeast, most of the time, is noted as being stupid. However, at times, he displays much more intelligence than that would actually imply. How is he stupid? He often uses too heavy insults on people if he just meets them if they're anybody he's not familiar with. Considering Plio's mental link immediately upon waking up, KeraBeast did not insult Plio because due to the mental link, he already knew plenty about who Plio was, and even if he wanted to insult him, didn't know how to respond at the time since unlike later on, KeraBeast is not very familiar with human insults. However, due to some of the insults in question being odd considering what he says to those people, it's questionable whether or not KeraBeast is breaking the 4th Wall by saying what he is saying. Due to the similarities between the two (Kerason and Star Force Mega Man share the same basic nature of their form due to KeraBeast and Omega-Xis respectively), KeraBeast and Omega-Xis are planned to appear in a fanfic, alongside Plio and Geo, in which both of them trade insults to each other while Plio and Geo are pretty much forced to have to listen to the two arguing all the while both duos get to demonstrate the differences between them both clear enough so that both of their actual differences between each other is made clear. This is also one of the few occasions KeraMaster it utilized primarily for display rather than for combat, due to KeraBeast asking Omega and Geo about their "Giant Robot" which they appear to lack, and thus Kerason transforms into KeraMaster to demonstrate their (literal) biggest difference between the two heroic duos. At the end of the fanfic, however, it was clear a lot of the argument was staged just to clarify something to a worried as hell Grandis, and both duos are actually on much nicer terms; they simply agreed to act hostile towards each other to help Grandis verify that Plio and KeraBeast didn't share too much in common with Geo and Omega-Xis. Originally, KeraBeast lost his ears upon aging up, which disappeared from his Battle Mode form in Season 3, and were gone in his true form as shown in Season 2. However, as BeastBlitz stays consistent in design, KeraBeast will keep his ears. Trivia *In the original conceptual drafts of The Blue Tri, originally, KeraBeast did not have a sapient mind, but when taking further inspiration from Super Sentai rather than Power Rangers, KeraBeast was given a mind of his own to think and speak with, which incidentally made him resemble Omega-Xis from Mega Man Star Force. *KeraBeast, as KeraMaster, is the oldest concept for The Blue Tri, having originated in 1999 when the author was still around 5 years old, with a primary basis being the Triceratops Dinozord from Power Rangers, which may have also influenced KeraMaster's original concepts of having a tank based vehicle mode. *KeraBeast's status as a "Chosen One" is not exactly relating to a role in which KeraBeast does. The only role that he does to imply that is kill off Tyrannox (The character who said he had such potential to "change everything"), kill off Pterazok earlier than that, and this is the only thing KeraBeast directly influences that changes all of the paths of choices that the surviving Dinoids from the initial encounter take in the following chapters (Saideus being outraged at seeing a Dinoid betraying him, and Blades escaping in secret to work and experiment on bringing Tyrannox back to life). *KeraBeast's true form is a fictional Ceratopsian, NOT a Triceratops like what KeraMaster implies. The reason for this is that KeraMaster is actually the deceased spirit of a completely separate Dinoid whose powers have been given to KeraBeast, whose REAL true form is deeply locked away from access. *Another note about KeraBeast's true form is that some characters seem to heavily react with outright fear if any sign or suggestion that KeraBeast's true form is ever emerging from KeraBeast's current state, leading many in-universe to suggest that KeraBeast is somehow the most powerful Dinoid, but only very few actually believe this, and this is actually not the case... but it's not that far off at the same time. *KeraBeast escapes the Despot's Throne, demolishes through several Velocilites and even Pterazok without a single issue, all the while in default mode (All of this happens off screen as an intercom message from Pterazok warning the other Dinoids of KeraBeast's escape), and ultimately succeeds in escaping to Earth as a result. Based on the author's current opinions, this is the closest thing to the revelation of KeraBeast's true form there is thus far. *KeraBeast's true form, when it was revealed, eventually just turned out to be an ordinary, yet fictional, type of Dinosaur. * Dogma was originally intended just to be a random sketch based off of a bizarre dream sequence that the author had due to changing his sleep schedule, but was given a backstory to help explain issues with another series, and then give a reason as to why the Ultimorians that DO appear in The Blue Tri such significance, and why each of them all follow the same pattern of trying to prevent Kerason from transforming into KeraMaster, which they mistake as Kerason instead trying to transform into Dogma. * Although KeraBeast sounds like an adult and, for the most part, acts like one in regards to his own choices or opinions on Kerason's actions, he's actually chronologically younger than Plio at the time of debut (Who is 9 years old as of his debut). * Originally, Plio is actually willing to hand over KeraBeast to the Dinoids, but once he sees first hand the knowledge that KeraBeast has of humanity, so much so that if he simply handed him over, KeraBeast will be an information gold mine as to humankind's weakspots and leave them open to invasion. How KeraBeast acquired this knowledge is a mystery, but it may either relate to his origins, or his mental link with Plio. * KeraBeast is seemingly oblivious to the true nature of his creation, and refers to himself as a machine whose mold (His exterior frame) was recycled and mass produced for a bunch of Terran related purposes over and over again for nearly 10 years prior to the beginning of The Blue Tri. While this IS true (As seen in Page 2), KeraBeast himself is obviously no ordinary machine due to his link with Dogma, and the fact in the immediate prior page, he was using a projection based form to escape from Despot's Throne, taking the shape of a Lindwyrm. Gallery KeraBeast (Civilian Mode).png|KeraBeast Civilian Mode. KeraBeast (Battle Mode).png|KeraBeast Battle Mode. BeastBlitz.png|KeraBeast transformed into the vehicle mode of BeastBlitz. KeraBeast Concepts.png|KeraBeast concepts. TBT Size Scale V2.png|Size (KeraMaster) compared to four others. KeraMaster Concepts.png|KeraMaster front and side views. KeraMaster 1999 and 2015.png|KeraMaster's design conception from 1999 compared to the finalized design from 2015. Kerason (Season 3).png|KeraBeast Battle Mode's new design in Season 3. KeraBeast True Form.png|KeraBeast's True Form. Category:Alter-Ego Category:Aliens Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters‏‎ Category:Anti-Hero Category:Article stubs Category:Brave Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Creatures Category:Defenders Category:Determinators‏‎ Category:Elementals‏ Category:Empowered Heroes‏ Category:Fighters Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Good hearted Basterds Category:Guardians Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes with Gadgets Category:Heroic Bastards Category:Internet Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Superheroes Category:Kaiju Category:Super Robot Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jerk With A Heart Of Gold Category:Artificial Lifeform Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Depowered Heroes Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Hotheads Category:Silicon Based Life Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Reptiles Category:Imaginary Creatures Category:The Chosen One Category:Blood Knight Category:Cocky Heroes Category:Unwilling Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Bully Slayers Category:Bond Creators Category:Youngsters Category:Kid Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Dimwits Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Size-Shifters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Soldiers Category:Life saver Category:Animal Kindness